Long Way Back From Hell
by MCSBkot
Summary: "Rebekah, love, you look a wreck," Nik says tauntingly. "You aren't real," she says. He smirks, "Oh dear sister, I am very real," he breathes out as he subconsciously runs his finger along the blade he wields in his hand. (KLEBEKAH oneshot)


**With the newest stills from "Long Way Back From Hell" being released online, my Klebekah heart is breaking. I decided to write a one-shot on what I am predicting will happen based on all of the knowledge (pictures, synopsis's, etc.) I have gathered so far. This is probably not how it is going to go, but it's how I see it going. It's based on the scene where we presumably see a healthy-looking Klaus encountering Rebekah in the hallway of the asylum, Papa Tunde's blade in hand.**

_I need to get out of here. _Rebekah thinks as she stumbles across the hallway, while two grotesque-looking corpses follow suit. _They're not real, _she tells herself. _You've been bitten, you're hallucinating, _she reminds herself. She's going mad. She knows it. She hates it. But she deserves it. She did Genevieve wrong, sure. But when she kills someone, they're supposed to stay dead.

She needs to find Nik. She needs to save Nik. With his blood, she can heal and they can rip these witches apart, limb from limb, vein from vein. Together.

She tries to make out his voice. She was following his screams, but they stopped long ago. Now she is blindlessly wandering around the asylum in hopes that she would stumble upon him. _I need him._ She hates to admit it, but she knows deep down that it's true. It always has been true. That's why she couldn't go through with having him killed by Mikael. She needs him. Always and Forever.

She's getting desperate as the corpses behind her claw at her ankles. _They are not real. _But she can feel them, and see them, smell them even. _Maybe they are real?_

_No._

Elijah had been bitten recently, but he was not alone. He had Hayley. Someone to hold his head, comfort him, tell him what he was seeing wasn't really there.

_I can't do this, not on my own._

She needs Nik. She needs him to hold her, wrap his arms around her, and stroke her golden hair as he whispers in her ear that it is all going to be okay like he has done so many times in the past.

And then she sees him. But she feels defeated because this must be a hallucination. He does not look tortured. He does not look like he's been through hell and back like she has. He looks well.

Rebekah approaches him warily, still unsure of what she is seeing.

"Rebekah, love, you look a wreck," Nik says tauntingly.

"You aren't real," she says.

He smirks, "Oh dear sister, I am very real," he breathes out as he subconsciously runs his finger along the blade he wields in his hand.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I know." He states.

She looks at him quizzically.

"Know what?" She asks frantically, "We don't have time for chit-chat, the witches could be anywhere, we must destroy them, before they destroy us."

"I will not allow them to destroy me. You, however, I do not care what they do to you."

"Nik, what did they do to you? Have you gone mad?"

"Have you? I know about Mikael, Rebekah. I know that you sent him here to New Orleans all those years ago. You disgust me." He spits out the last part. Rebekah stands there in shock and in utter defeat.

"Nik, you don't understand, I.."

"I do not want to hear a word you have to say, Rebekah! All these years you look at me, speak of me, as if I were a monster. All these years and this whole time…. You and I are the same."

"You sent Mikael here." He repeats again, almost like he cannot believe it to be true. He knew Rebekah and him did not get along very often, but she was his favorite. And he believed him to be hers as well.

Rebekah is crying now, cupping her mouth with her hands, and trying to be quiet. She does not wish to attract the witches. Nik looks down at the blade and looks at her. And that's when she realizes what he is going to do. He is going to kill her. He hates her. He will get his revenge, he always does. He approaches her slowly and grabs her up from her half crouching position on the ground. He holds the blade to her throat. She closes her eyes, not being able to look her brother in the eyes as he does it. She has lived a thousand years and now it will all be over. _Maybe it is for the best_, she thinks.

But then something happens. She feels the pressure on her throat go away. She opens her eyes and she is looking directly into Nik's. He is crying. He is not angry, he never was. He is hurt. He is hurt beyond belief that she could do this, that she did do this. He turns the blade around and shoves the handle into her hand. She looks at it confused. He then grabs her hand and places it to his own throat.

"Do it." He says. "You wanted me gone all those years ago, now's your chance."

"Nik, please." She pleads.

"DO IT REBEKAH!" He screams at her. "You do not have to hide behind father or your lies anymore, you wish me to be out of your life forever, now here's your chance to do it."

But she cannot. She will not.

They stand there like that for a while. Staring at each other, blade to Nik's throat. The witches enter. Nik looks at them sideways. And then he is gone, leaving Rebekah to their disposal. And she accepts that, she deserves that.

As he leaves he hears her screams start up again, but it does not bother him the way it did before he knew. He is numb to her now.

**Let me know what you guys think of this! I kind of just got inspired and don't know if it's actually any good. Either way, can't wait until the 25****th**** to see how my interpretation measures up.**


End file.
